Spiffy Pictures
Spiffy Pictures is a multimedia company that started in 2004 and was founded by David Rudman, Adam Rudman and Todd Hannert and was located at California, Los Angeles, Hollywood and was known for doing their famous popular live-action/animated comedy-adventure musical television shows on Disney Channel (used to be on Playhouse Disney), Noggin, CW4Kids, Netflix, Nickelodeon, and PBS Kids and finally The Spiffy Channel which airs all the shows by the company. Normal/Special Spiffy Pictures Logo and Logo Variations - Spiffy Pictures Normal logo (2004-present): The oblong that says "SPIFFY PICTURES" jumping is accompanied by the accordion that plays two notes and Spiffy says "Spiffy!" and then winks with a ding-dong sound on a tangerine background. In every episode of "BunnyTown", the oblong is already formed and Spiffy says "Spiffy!" and grins and without the wink then the accordion plays two notes instead. In every episode of "StokeTales", the oblong is already formed once again and Spiffy grins once again and actually winks instead of saying "Spiffy!" with a dramatic drumroll fanfare and a screech instead of the accordion playing two notes and a ding-dong sound. In every episode of "Nature Cat", the oblong jump was actually a zoom-out and the logo's font is actually in the same style as the website logo and Spiffy winks instead of saying "Spiffy!" and the accordion that plays two notes and the ding-dong sound is replaced with the ending music. In the Jack's Big Music Show episode "Silly Show", Spiffy clucks like a chicken. In the Jack's Big Music Show episode "Spunky the Alien", Spiffy says "Swinky!" like a alien. In the Kool Koalas episode "Silly Day", Spiffy clucks like Camilla the Chicken. In the Kool Koalas episode "Aliens", Spiffy says "Spunky!" like the Alien Gonzo. In the "Spiffy Studio Tours" video, The accordion that plays two notes for the oblong jump is actually played by Mary's accordion and Spiffy actually says "Spiffy!" in Jack's voice and the ding-dong sound used for Spiffy's wink is actually the Backyard Clubhouse doorbell. Special logo (2004-present, Pilot episode of every show only): Opening Logo: Spiffy zooms up on the concentric circles that are in the same style as the show with "SPIFFY PICTURES" on the top and "Presents" on the bottom accompanied by "Merilly We Roll Along Broke Down". Show Title: The said show's title is shown on the concentric circles with "A SPIFFY PICTURES CARTOON" accompanied by "Merilly We Roll Along Broke Down". Closing Title: The concentric circles are the same style as the show with the words being written that say "That's all Folks!" with the show's title on the top and "A SPIFFY PICTURES CARTOON" on the bottom with the short version of "Merilly We Roll Along Broke Down" playing over it. In the web-series called "Spiffy-Splat", the logo is in the same style as the website logo and the background is blue instead of tangerine and does the same animation as the normal logo. List of Spiffy Pictures shows * Jack's Big Music Show (Noggin) * BunnyTown (Disney Channel) * Nature Cat (PBS Kids) * Kool Koalas (Netflix) * Curious Buddies (Nickelodeon) * StokeTales (CW4Kids) Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Characters performed by David Rudman Category:Companies